The invention is directed to expandable casing packing element systems for use in oil and gas wells and, in particular, expandable casing packing element systems having extrudable sealing elements for sealing open-hole wells.
Expandable casing having a sealing element such as a packer have been used to seal the annulus of open-hole wells. In operation, after the well is drilled into the earth formation, the expandable casing is run into the well. The expandable casing has disposed on it, or as part of the expandable casing string, a sealing device such as a packer. The packer is designed to divide the well by sealing against the well formation, thereby isolating a lower portion of the well from an upper portion of the well.
After the expandable casing is run into the desired location in the well, a cone or other device can be transported through the bore of the expandable casing. As the cone, such as a swage, travels downward, the expandable casing is expanded by the cone. The expansion of the expandable casing causes the sealing device to contact the formation and separate the open-hole well into at least two isolated regions, one above the sealing device and one below the sealing device.
The expandable casing and sealing devices disclosed herein include components that, to the inventors' knowledge, are novel and non-obvious from previous expandable casing and sealing devices.